User talk:Azu-nyan
iFOK Hey Locke, I'd like to change the name of the iFOK page from iFOK!-Alliance to iFOK. I read that to do so I should move the page. But when I try to do that it gives the following error: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. So here I am. Can you help me with this? Thanks! Spaarlaamp (talk • ) 13:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I promise gov won't shout at you, I asked and they agree. So if you could move/rename it, that would be great. And also use that tool to fix the links to it. Can you make sure the page will be called 'iFOK' and not 'IFOK'? :Thanks in advance! :-Spaarlaamp :Spaarlaamp (talk • ) 15:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! ::Spaarlaamp (talk • ) 12:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Star redirect Justin Vuong just fixed it, but wasn't working before. I couldn't figure out why, but it only worked when I took out the space. Other redirects are working fine with spaces, though. Do you know what's up? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:57, Saturday, 2 April 2011 ( ) collapsible nation infoboxes i have 2 nation info boxes but the second one to be collapsible/precollapsed one so everyone dose not have to look at both a little help here as i em still trying to find a working code for this. 2nd p2die just leave it is fine. --Lnik288 (talk • ) 08:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Labs Yeah, I saw it. I guess the lists would be fine, they could be fun. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:04, Thursday, 2 June 2011 ( ) MCXA War Edit Ah. Sorry about that. I didn't know that that was a rule. Is there a list of Wiki Policy somewhere? Thanks -- [[User:Baltus7|'Baltus']] (Talk) 19:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) For the Help on The Rosicrucians Thank you for the work you did on our wikis. I'm new to it, and will use your work as my template in the future. I appreciate you making me, and us, look so good. help with NPO Eras Heya Locke, IE and I were talking about the NPO Eras the other day and how since oasis came out they've been broken because of their placement for those who don't use Monaco or any other non-Oasis skin. I was wondering if they could be moved to the upper left hand-side or... putting a type template into the era templates after the syntax to automatically make everything fall into place below it just like it does in normal use on regular pages. But I had asked Bobo about it the other day and he replied and said you could assist due to past experience with them. Any ideas or input would be greatly appreciated good sir June 7, 2011 (ET) Re:so... Did I ever tell you that you are hot when you are doing your job :wub: Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 00:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :FYI Locke is always hot. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:24, Quintidi, 25 Messidor CCXIX ::lol! Too damn funny. }} }} July 12,2011 (ET) :::He is indeed always hot 03:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: IA Ops page Thanks Locke! I appreciate it. Ill edit it when im not on my phone or maybe if im not busy long enough i can do it on my phone.... Hrmmm! Anywho, thanks again }} }} July 12,2011 (ET) TLR Hello. My name is RushSykes. I am a triumvir of The Last Remnants. I come here with a simple question. Why do certain administrators of this Wiki continually change the acronym of our alliance from TLR to tLR. It seems to me that it is not the place of this group to determine what we are known by. We ARE TLR. Not tLR. If the point of these pages is to accurately, and factually represent to the CN community, who certain alliances are, then it is blatant misinformation for administrators of this Wiki to continue to changing our acronym to tLR, and to be banning those of us who simply change it back. Re- Multiple Accounts Yes, both accounts are mine, I forgot the log-in info for the user:Gottrich Northeim Account so I've been using the User:Gottrich account instead. If you need to ban one please ban the former. Thanks. Warning? I received a warning notifying me that my page didn't comply with the NPOV policy. However I do not see how that constitutes vandalism, as it is a page written from the point of view of my nation. I would appreciated further explanation on this issue. Thanks --Fort Pitt (talk • ) 02:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey I see you there. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:22, Décadi, 10 Thermidor CCXIX :You're lurking again :< Well, get in touch when you see this. Michael von Preußen | talk wrongly accused Hello, I believe I have been wrongly accused of vandalism. I was not able to contact you during this time because the block also applied to messaging you. This seems a little backwards but I understand that it may just be the way wikia works. I have re-read the rules regarding vandalism. I do not understand why I received a 3 day ban for my edits. "Any good-faith effort to improve the encyclopedia, even if misguided or ill-considered, is not vandalism." If you need to discuss my edits, please feel free. I think we will both find that they are in an effort to improve the comprehensiveness of the page, and are completely factual. They also contain no grammatical or spelling errors, that now re-exist on the suspected page. There is also an issue of the consequences I received. If my edits are considered blatant vandalism, which I am prepared to prove is not the case, I should have only received a one day ban. "Blatant vandalism 1st offense: Verbal warning + one day ban 2nd offense: Three day ban" Thanks for your time. Wordmark It still hasn't updated (for me anyway). Looks like it didn't update when you re-uploaded it. Want to try deleting it and uploading the new version again? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:36, Saturday, 20 August 2011 ( ) :Well that's helpful. >_> Any guesses on when they'll fix it? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:34, Sunday, 21 August 2011 ( ) Contact Is there another way I can contact you? I only ask because it's not about CyberNations or this Wiki. Thanks! IParanoia (talk • ) 16:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It is about the PT Wiki, thank you. My talk page is here IParanoia (talk • ) 01:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, thank you, Bobogoobo :P Hey, I am an Administrator over at the CyberCitizens Wikia site. Having been away for a while the game has declined and the wiki has gone very derelict. I was wondering if you did a sort of trial on this wiki in terms of Adminship. I know usually you wouldn't just give it out but having already done this job I was wondering how you go about electing Admins. Thanks --James Brian Ellis (talk • ) 18:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi i was wondering if you could put on the news, Nov 13, New Polar Order claims nation of Wrightopia owes 104,000,000 dollars to them from growth program and charged interest. Clarification You're right, I don't own the page, and unfortunately there is that creative commons license. However, it is common courtesy not to edit pages for alliances and nations, as you mentioned... My intent is that there is a specific way that I prefer the page be managed. Of course I have no right to say to or not to edit a page. However, a strong request not to do it, it is common courtesy to abide by, at least it used to be. Now, you're correct, I have no right to forbid edits, and in fact, I couldn't if I wanted to. That's the good and bad of wikis. If you would care to notice, I did not state he could not, but asked him not to. --Anson -- www.ansontx.info 15:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: R&R Conversion Oh son of a gun I didn't even think about the stats links. I'd just clicked the RnR and it redirected to R&R. I'll go and revert the dozen or so changes. }} }} January 5,2012 (ET) RE: Your sig O.o good point Locke, thanks for pointing that out. I'm about to run off to work so I'll have to do it when I get home in... 15 hours :'(. RogalDorn talk 15:21, Tuesday, 10 January 2012 ( ) :There, should be good now, bobo helped me out since im on my phone at work atm. )}} RE: Your Signature Thanks for that, it is now all fixed [[User:Dan100| ]] 04:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) CN:CITE Heya Locke, I left the same message on Bobo, MvP and Lol pie's tage pages but I just wanted to let you know, I was poking around and noticed Template:Citation needed, which I love, but I noticed there was no citation policy tailored to the CN wiki like our Vandalism policy is tailored to us but is superceding wikipedias policies generally. Anywho, I went ahead and created Cyber Nations Wiki:Citation and I was wondering if you could give it a look-over and see if anything could/should be added. Hopefully we can get a discussion going on the Citation talk page if anything needs to be done. thanks Locke RogalDorn talk 23:23, Friday, 10 February 2012 ( ) : :I'm not Locke D: Michael von Preußen | talk :Why MvP, I have no idea what you are talking about good sir... :P RogalDorn talk 23:30, Friday, 10 February 2012 ( ) Good alliance pages Heya Locke, I know you haven't been around much but I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:00,9/11/2012 (UTC)